Ruby Sovereign
It was an artifact spirit that had existed for a time far longer than Phoenix Cry Palace’s Saint Artifact Pavilion artifact spirit. Moreover, its strength was formidable, and through all these years it had managed the smelting trial for the disciples of Phoenix Cry Palace, Praying Phoenix Palace, and Charming Phoenix Palace. The number of talented disciples it had seen through the years was countless. An artifact spirit lived far longer than a human martial artist did. The Ruby Sovereign was an ancient artifact spirit that had lived for countless tens of thousands of years already; he had even existed for longer than Phoenix Cry Palace and Charming Phoenix Palace! So, whether it was a Divine Lord clan member or even the Highest Elder, all of them were nothing but little babies in front of him. Quotes * (The Ruby Sovereign’s interest was suddenly aroused) “So that’s what is going on… this little boy’s perception has been enhanced by the Gate of Opening. A martial artist who dual cultivates in body and energy is very rare. Hmm… his Gate of Opening was actually opened to a perfect degree? Unbelievable… billions of years ago when the rules of the Heavenly Dao changed, the ancient body transformation technique slowly faded away from the Divine Realm. There are now very few martial artists who can stumble their way through this dual body and energy cultivation technique, let alone someone that managed to open the Gate of Opening perfectly. Just how did this little boy do this?”Chapter 999 – Burn the Body * (Deep within the Hells of Flame, the Ruby Sovereign revealed a sinister and sadistic smile) “This little boy’s talent in battle spirits must be beyond extraordinary, that’s the only way he could perfectly open the Gate of Opening. No wonder he could have such perception and talent. Unfortunately, his bloodline density is far too lacking. Compared to that Yan Littlemoon girl, he is 108,000 miles away from being able to compare with her. It’s just like that Sun Cyprestar said. If these two little kids are able to dual cultivate then that would be interesting indeed! One has an extremely high perception and the other has an extremely pure and rich bloodline. If they could complement each other, then the effect would be… hehe…”Chapter 999 – Burn the Body * (To Duke Golden Sword, Monarch Sweetyfox and Blackwood, excited) “No need. He will cross Life Destruction in the Hells of Flame’s seventh level and then I shall return him. You punk Golden Sword, pretty lady Sweetyfox, didn’t you each promise Lin Ming some rewards earlier? Take them all out! While Lin Ming crosses Life Destruction, this is the best time for him to fuse the phoenix bloodline within him. Also you, stripling Blackwood, since Lin Ming was able to rush as far as the seventh level of the Hells of Flame, he should have obtained many rewards. From the third level downwards, he should have received a reward for every 5000 miles. I will call the shots for Lin Ming. I have no need for any saint artifacts or fire elementals or pills. I want everything changed into phoenix blood of equivalent value. Don’t be such a scrooge about it. Take it all out!”Chapter 1020 – Seventh Stage Life Destruction * (To Lin Ming) “Lin Ming! Defend your mind! With your will as the foundation, shatter your soul. The more thoroughly your soul is shattered, the greater the baptism you will have to withstand and the greater the benefits you will receive in breaking through realms in the future! But, remember that you cannot lose yourself. There is a great risk in shattering and reforming the soul. If your soul is ruptured too greatly then your thoughts will fall into confusion and you may even lose your spirit mark, forever being lost in the maze of your mind, never to return! You have a gold battle spirit – this is your greatest capital. As for what degree you can shatter your soul to, all of that is up to you!”Chapter 1021 – Ten Thousand Flames Burning Sun References Category:Artifact Spirit Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Atlas World